L'espace d'un instant
by Ninie Legumes
Summary: Une…un…la…juste la!Quoi qu’est ce qu’il y a?demanda Sirius qui empêchait James de l’étranglé.Que... Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase.Il resta figé à regarder la chose sur laquelle il avait trébuché.Ce n’était pas une racine ni une pierre, mais un corps...


**Titre : **… a venir…

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent á J.K Rowling et blah blah blah… enfin, tous sauf Narvath et le professeur Lionel ;)

**Nda : **Et voilà ma nouvelle version de mon ancienne fanfic : Le journal de mon ancêtre. J'avais abandonné l'ancienne version car ma manière de l'écrire me compliquait la tache, je l'ai donc recommencé, avec quelques modifications. Mais je compte terminer celle ci! Je vous le jure! Et l'histoire sera ressemblante à quelque détail près. Aussi, je vous annonce tout de suite que… certaine chose pourraient ne pas être trop claire (il m'arrive d'être un peu floue) donc veuillez m'en avertire et je l'arrangerais. Et je vous met tout de suite au courant que je suis pas vraiment bonne côté orthographe, donc il ce peut qu'il y est beaucoup de fautes, mais je fais de mon mieux pour en laisser le moins possible. Je relis toujours de deux à trois fois chaque chapitre. Et oui, j'en ai fais plusieurs avant de commencer à les poster, pour être sur que vous n'attendiez pas des mois avant de lire la suite, comme c'était le cas dans la première version.

Aussi, entre temps, j'ai lu le tome 6, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas prendre en compte certain détail et d'en rester à ma première version. En plus que je ne l'ai pas du tout aimé… manquait d'action.

**Résumer :** Une nouvelle élève vien d'arrivé.Narvath. Mais qui donc estelle? Pourquoi son destin sembletil lier à celui des Maraudeurs? Cette année, les 4 amis devront affronter une chose que jamais ils n'auraient osé immaginer...

(je sais... je suis nul en résumer...¬¬)

* * *

Il était environ cinq heur de l'après midi, le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon. Une Brise légère agitait les arbres de la Place Beau-Lieux. Le silence régnait au alentours, il n'y avait personne à l'extérieur a par une jeune fille qui marchait tranquillement vers sa maison. Narvath, car c'est ainsi qu'elle se nommait, hochait de la tête au rythmes des paroles d'Hizumi, le chanteur de D'espairsRay. Elle tenait son sac d'une main, et de l'autre, son cartable de math. Narvath était en 5eme secondaire et avait 16 ans. Pas vraiment populaire, elle était l'étrange du collège. Du genre qui ne s'occupait guère de ce que les autres pouvaient penser d'elle. Toujours dans son coin, à dessiner ou à écouter de la musique, elle préférait la solitude.

Cela faisait a peine trois jours que l'école était commencer que déjà elle avait été convoqué au bureau du directeur pour avoir refuser de donner son lecteur mp3 au professeur. Elle avait ensuite été suspendue pour avoir quitter le bureau de celui-là au beau milieux de l'entretien. Narvath avait maintenant une semaine de congé forcé.

Elle n'était maintenant plus qu'à 2 maisons de chez elle lorsqu'elle échappa son cartable. Elle se pencha pour le reprendre. Soudain, une lumière tremblotante vint illuminer son côté droit. Les genoux replier sur son ventre en position de petit bonhomme, Narvath dirigea son regard vers la forêt qui longeait la route. Là, une lueur bleu parvenait à se glisser entre les arbres. Comme hypnotisé par celle-ci, c'est avec lenteur que l'adolescente se releva pour se diriger vers cette chose étrange. Elle marchait de plus en plus vite, s'enfonçant dans la forêt dense. Ses pas semblaient guidée par un intense pressentiment. Son cœur battait avec vitesse. Elle avait l'impression étrange qu'elle devait absolument se rendre à la source de cette lumière.

C'est alors qu'elle pénétra dans une clairière. La respiration de Narvath était saccadée, elle n'entendait plus que les battements de son cœur. Là, au centre de la clairière, deux petites lumière tournoyait. Elles semblaient danser. Narvath était immobile et fixait cet étrange phénomène. Elle tendit une main tremblante quand soudain, les deux petites lumières s'immobilisèrent. Elles devinrent de plus en plus brillante pour finalement, envelopper Narvath d'une lumière aveuglante. Puis, ce fut le noir.

* * *

À Poudlard les cours venaient a peine de prendre fin que, déjà, les Maraudeurs se précipitaient en courant dans la cour.

Attend un peu que je t'attrape! Criait James Potter à l'intention de Sirius Black, son meilleur ami, Attend un peu que je t'attrape espèce de… de toi!

Essaye un peu pour voir! Lui répondait celui-ci dans un fou rire, Allez Cornedrue!

Tu es un homme mort Patmol!

J'ai bien hâte de voire sa!

Un peu plus loin derrière eux, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow les suivaient accompagné d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Un peu plus tôt, lors de leur cour de sortilège, Sirius avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de la part de son ami pour lui faire tomber sur la tête tous ses livres, déclenchant une hilarité générale dans la classe. Humilié, James s'était tout de suite mit à la poursuite du farceur lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin du cour avait sonné. Mais leur amusement fut de courte durée. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'orée de la forêt, Sirius trébucha. Il fut rapidement rattrapé par James qui lui sauta dessus.

je t'ai eu! Avait alors crié victorieusement James, je te l'avait dit que j'allais t'avoir!

Aie! Sa fait mal! s'écria Sirius toujours le fou rire au ventre, Arête! Aie!

Remus et Peter eurent tôt fait de les rejoindre, mais leur sourire s'effaça rapidement. Les deux fixait le sol d'un regard effrayé. Peter devenue blanc comme un linge et se mit a bafouiller en pointant le sol d'une main tremblante.

Une… une… une un… la… juste la …

Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Sirius qui empêchait James de l'étranglé. Que pointe t…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il resta figé à regarder la chose sur laquelle il avait trébuché. Ce n'était pas une racine ni une pierre, mais le corps d'une fille. Elle gisait dans l'herbe, sur le dos, les cheveux dans la figure, un bras sur le ventre. James s'était relevé brusquement et prit un petit moment avant de briser le silence.

Elle est morte? Dit-il sur un ton incertain.

J'en sais rien, lui répondit Remus.

Tu n'as qu'à vérifier, parvint à prononcer Peter, regarde si son cœur bat encore.

Pas question que je la touche! S'était-il alors exclamé plus blanc qu'un linge

C'est donc Sirius qui osa s'approcher de Narvath. D'un geste lent il repoussa les cheveux qui lui couvraient le visage. Il fut surprit de constater qu'elle était d'une grande beauté. Elle avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient au menton. Ils encadraient délicatement son visage don les trais était fins et délicats. Sa peau était pâle et semblait douce comme de la soie. Elle était aussi vêtue d'une façon peu commune, elle portait une veste de cuir noir ainsi qu'un grand foulard rayé gris et violet. Ses mains portaient des gans sans doigt. Elle portait aussi une mini jupe noir et en dessous, de longs bas rayés violet et noir ainsi que de grandes bottes lassé jusqu'aux genoux.

Hésitant, Sirius alla porter sa main dans le cou de Narvath. Il fut grandement soulagé de constater que le cœur de celle-ci battait encore. Il vérifia alors sa respiration, tout semblait normal. C'est en poussant un soupir de soulagement qu'il se releva.

Elle est vivante, dit-il.

Que fait-on? Demanda alors Peter.

On l'apporte à l'infirmerie, trancha Remus, Immédiatement.

Je suis d'accord, termina Sirius, James, tu m'aides?

Mais James restait toujours silencieux et fixait Narvath avec une expression étrange.

James!? Hé ho, tu m'entends? J'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour la soulevée.

James sursauta et secoua la tête. Il semblait complètement perdu. Quand il comprit enfin qu'elle était encore vivante, il se pencha et la prit par un bras pendant que Sirius faisait de même.

L'infirmerie était déserte lorsque les garçons arrivèrent. James et Sirius posèrent lentement Narvath sur l'un des lits alors que Peter s'empressa d'aller avertir madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard. Celle-ci arriva précipitamment suivit de près par Peter.

L'année vient a peine de commencer qu'il y a déjà des blesser! se disait-elle à elle-même, Mais bon sang que c'est-il passé?!

Nous l'avons trouvé inconsciente aux abords de la forêt, expliqua Remus.

Elle n'a pas l'aire d'être une élève de l'école, renchérit James.

Bien! Je vais m'en occuper, les coupa madame Pomfresh, Maintenant retourné à votre salle commune, je vais avertire le Directeur.

De retour dans la tour de Griffondor, les maraudeurs se jetèrent dans les divans qui se trouvaient près du foyer.

Je me demande ce qu'elle faisait là, dit James.

Je n'en sais rien, lui répondit Remus, Mais je me pose la même question.

Quel palpitante journée, dit Sirius, sa ne fait même pas quatre jours que l'école est commencer, et déjà je sens que l'on vas avoirs des ennuis…

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Narvath était complètement sonnée. Elle avait l'impression que tout tournaient autour d'elle. Une terrible nausée accompagnée d'un mal de tête incroyable lui enlevait toute envie de se redresser. Il y avait du bruit autour d'elle, des petits pas pressé se baladait d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce. Narvath se résigna alors à ouvrire les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit bien étrange qui lui était totalement inconnue. -On se croirait dans un château- pensait-elle. De grands vitraux servaient de fenêtre, et les murs de pierres montaient en arche. Angoissé, Narvath se redressa sur ses coudes et constata qu'il y avait plusieurs lits dans la pièces et qu'auprès du sien, il y avait quelque paquets de friandises qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Soudain, une voix la fit sursauté et elle poussa un cri de surprise.

Parfais, tu es réveillé! S'était écrié la femme, tien, mange ceci.

Celle-ci lui tendit un énorme morceau de chocolat. Loin de lui faire confiance, Narvath regarda étrangement la femme.

Vous voulez rire? Dit-elle sur la défense. Et puis d'abord, je suis où exactement?

Je suis très sérieuse mon enfant! Je suis madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de cette école. Lui expliqua l'étrangère, Tu es à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, et maintenant mange! Allez!

Mais…

Pas de mais! Mange ton chocolat et ensuite on bavardera, je directeur devrait bientôt arrivé.

L'infirmière lui enfonça alors un si gros morceau de chocolat dans la bouche qu'elle n'eu plus le choix de l'avaler. Elle senti aussitôt sa nausée disparaître ainsi que son mal de tête. L'infirmière lui tendit alors un deuxième morceau que Narvath n'hésita pas à prendre… sous l'œil vigilant de madame Pomfresh.

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'était le deuxième cours de sortilège auquel les maraudeurs devaient assister. Au programme, les patronus. Pendant une heure complète, ils avaient prit des notes sur les effets d'un patronus et contre quoi ils nous défendaient. C'était un cour bien ennuyant, a un point tel que Sirius s'endormie sur son parchemin.

Mr. Black, le gronda le professeur, ce n'est pas le moment de dormir!

Sirius eu alors un sursaut et se redressa vivement, son parchemin collé au front. La classe fut prisent d'éclats de rire. Agacé, il le décolla et regarda James qui se mit a rire a gorge déployé.

quoi? Demanda Sirius qui semblait complètement perdue, Pourquoi tu rie comme sa?

Tien, lui dit Remus qui se retenait avec peine de rire en lui tendant un mouchoir, essuie toi le visage.

Hein?!

Sirius regarda son reflet dans la fenêtre et se rendit compte qu'il avait ses notes étamper dans le visage. L'encre n'avait pas eu le temps de sécher. Il se mit alors a rire avec les autres élèves et s'essuya le visage du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il ne réussi qu'a étendre d'avantage l'encre. Désespéré, le professeur regarda la scène en hochant la tête. – ces adolescents… - pensait-il en soupirant.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, les élèves se pressèrent de sortir de leur cours. Les couloirs se remplissaient, les élèves s'apprêtaient à assister à leurs prochains coures. Les maraudeurs, quand à eux, se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie.

C'était notre dernier coure de la journée? Demanda Peter.

Oui, lui répondit Remus.

On peu allez voir l'autre fille à l'infirmerie, compléta Sirius.

Tu crois qu'elle est réveillée? Le questionna Peter.

Peut-être, on peut faire confiance à madame Pomfresh pour la soigner en tout cas.

Un peu après que Narvath eu finit de manger son chocolat, un homme étrange entra dans la pièce.

Ah… vous voilà chère Narvath, avait-il dit, je suis heureux que vous vous soyez remit de votre petit voyage.

Pardon? Demanda Narvath au comble de l'étonnement, Vous me connaissez?

Bien sur que je vous connais, mais je ne crois pas qu'il en est autant pour vous, je me nomme Albus Dumbledore, je suis le directeur de cette école.

Je ne comprends rien…

Je voie… Et bien laissez moi vous raconter. Cela fait maintenant trois mois que nous tentons de vous envoyer cette lettre, lui dit-il en sortant une lettre de sa poche, Pour une raison que j'ignore, nous y somme pas parvenue. J'ai donc concocté un petit vortex afin de vous amener ici.

Un vortex? Mais… mes parents…

Ils sont au courant de votre présence ici, la coupa Dumbledore, mais avant de continuer mon explication, lisez donc cette lettre.

Il lui tendit alors l'enveloppe et attendit que Narvath la lise. Intrigué, celle-ci avait ouvert la lettre et s'était mise à sa lecture;

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commendeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

_Chère Mademoiselle Inwë,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard au frais du Ministère de la magie, département de Reconnaissance Magique en Milieux Moldus. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. _

_La rentrée étant fixé au 1er Septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère mademoiselle Inwë, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

Narvath ne savait que dire, elle lisait et relisait la lettre comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien lue. Ce n'est qu'après un petit moment qu'elle décida enfin à parler.

Mais C'est quoi toi ça? C'est une blague?

Non, vous êtes une sorcière, lui répondit calmement le directeur comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normal au monde.

Hein!?

Le professeur Dumbledore prit alors plus d'une demie heure pour lui expliqué qu'il existait une société caché derrière celle des moldus et qu'il arrivait parfois que certain sorciers naissent d'une famille moldus… enfin, il lui expliqua tous. Lorsqu'il avait terminé, il marqua une petite pose et remarqua les présents qui se trouvaient à la table de chevet de l'adolescente.

tien? Je vois que les garçons vous ont offert quelques friandises.

Qui?

Ceux qui vous ont trouvés au abords de la foret, d'ailleurs je crois qu'ils vont venir vous rendre visite à la fin des cours aujourd'hui… d'ici là, reposé vous et profité de ces friandises… ah tien des mordants à la cerise, sa vous embête si..

Non non, servez vous, conclue-t-elle complètement perdue.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, le directeur s'empara d'une réglisse. Celle-ci ce mit a gigotté dans sa main et tenta de le mordre. Narvath n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle regarda le directeur partir en tentant d'immobiliser la réglisse. Avide d'en voir plus, elle se dépêcha de regarder quelles autres sucreries étranges elle avait reçu. Parmi les petites boite, il y avait des Dragées surprises, des chocogrenouilles, des patacitrouilles et bien d'autre encore. Au travers des paquets, il y avait une petite lettre. La curiosité l'emportant à nouveau, Narvath s'en empara et entreprit de la lire;

_Nous souhaitons un bon rétablissement à la fille qui nous a foutu une frousse atroce hier soir dans le parc. _

_p.s : régale toi avec ces bonbons, c'est Sirius qui a payer ;)._

_Signé : James (c'est moi qui est écrit!), Remus ( il en a l'air fier ¬¬…), Peter ( salut ) et Sirius ( Garde moi une chocogrenouille! )_

Soudain, une cloche retenti, faisant sursauté l'adolescente. Des bruit de pas ce fit entendre dans le corridor suivit de voix. Sans ce posé de question, elle supposa que les cours venaient de prendre fin… même si elle avait encore de la misère a y croire. Elle jeta alors un regard vers l'horloge et se demanda depuis combien de temps elle était partie. C'est alors qu'elle vit son sac au pied de son lit. Le sourire au lève, elle s'empara de son lecteur mp3 et écouta sa chanson préféré : Reddish de D'espairsRay.

* * *

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie, le silence régnait dans le groupe d'adolescents, c'est alors que Sirius s'exprima.

vous la trouvez comment? Demanda-t-il sur un ton faussement désintéressé.

Hein?! Qui sa? Demanda James.

Ben, tu sais, la fille…

En faite je n'ai pas remarqué, lui dit son ami, je pensait plutôt au fait que c'était peut-être un cadavre!

Il y eu un petit rire gêné puis le silence était revenue.

Quand ils furent devant la porte de l'infirmerie, les garçons attendirent un peu puis entrèrent. Narvath était étendue dans sont lit, les yeux fermé, les mains derrière la tête, battant des pied et des main. Un grand sourire illumina le visage des Maraudeurs.

Salut! Lança Peter

Mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Il s'était alors penché au dessus du visage de celle-ci et lui donna deux petits coup d'index entre les sourcils. Narvath fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux. Apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un petit garçon rondelet se trouve à quelques centimètres de son visage car elle poussa un hurlement qui fit sursauté Peter. Celui-ci était tombé à la renverse en criant lui aussi, puis s'était caché derrière Sirius qui semblait désespéré.

Mais t'est dingue! S'écria-t-elle, On ne ce penche pas comme sa au dessus des gens!

Je crois qu'il a eu plus peur que toi, lui répondit Sirius qui regardait désespérément Peter, Mais veux tu bien me lâcher !

Narvath les regarda en se rendant soudain compte qu'ils lui étaient inconnus… comme tout dans cet endroit d'ailleurs.

…Vous êtes qui au juste? Dit-elle peu rassurer

Moi c'est James, lui Sirius, Remus, et l'autre qui se cache c'est… bien c'est Peter.

C'est nous qui t'a apporté tout sa, renchérit Remus.

Ouin… à mes frais, répliqua Sirius les main dans les poches

C'est nous qui t'avons trouvé dans le parc. Continua James.

Comme seul réponse, Narvath les regarda, un sourcil levé.

Et toi comment t'appelle-tu? Se risqua Sirius

Eu… Je m'appelle Narvath Inwë, bafouilla-t-elle.

Il y eu alors un énorme silence dans la salle. Les garçons la regardaient tous avec de grands yeux ronds.

C'est vraiment ton nom? Demanda Peter qui était sortit de sa cachette. Bizarre….

Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me le faire remarqué, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton impatient, d'habitude on m'appelle Nira

Sa me vas! Dit aussitôt Sirius qui tentait en silence de prononcer le nom de la nouvelle venue. Alors, tu vas nous dire comment tu es arrivé ici?

Je n'en sais rien, avoua Narvath, je ne me souviens que de petites lumières bleu, ensuite, trou noir.

Bizarre, ne pu s'empêché de commenté James. Alors… tu vas étudier ici?

Apparemment…

Sirius ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire.

Qu'est ce que tu as à sourire comme un idiot? Dit James

Hein? Moi sa?

Oui toi.

Heum…. Nira? Tu sais dans quelle maison tu vas être?

Pardon?

Ben tu sais… la maison, Griffondor… Serpentar… Serdaigle…

C'est quoi ces trucs.

Laisse c'est trop compliquer a expliquer pour le moment, coupa Remus.

Dit tu m'a gardé une chocogrenouille??? Demanda Sirius.

Heum… vas y, sert toi, lui répondit Nira sans trop savoir de quoi il parlait.

YEAH!

Un vrai gamin, rigola James.

Sirius c'était vite emparé de la sucrerie pour la dévoré et regardé la carte de sorcier qu'elle contenait. C'était celle d'Albus Dumbledore. Comme il l'avait déjà 10 fois, il la tendit à Nira qui le regarda étrangement.

C'est quoi sa?

Une carte des sorciers, expliqua Sirius, heureux de pouvoir s'assoire auprès d'elle, Il y en a une dans chaque paquet de chocogrenouille. 152 en tout je crois… Là regarde c'est la photo du sorcier en question.

Je le reconnais, c'est l'autre qui vient de partir.

A bon?... en tout cas, si tu regarde là, c'est un petit texte pour le décrire. Cool non?

Heum… en gros c'est le principe des cartes Pokémon?

Hein?

Tu connais p… a laisse tomber.

Sirius haussa les épaule puis se releva et déposa la carte sur la table de chevet. Narvath, quand à elle, resta silencieuse et fixait les garçons. L'un d'eux (Peter) était plutôt petit et rondelet, une expression craintive le démarquait de ses amis. L'autre, Remus, avait un air fatiguer et sérieux. Son regard étant fuyant et sa posture paresseuse. James, quand a lui, avec ses cheveux ébouriffé, ses lunettes et son sourire constant semblait sur de lui. On pouvait voir qu'il était du genre éternel farceur à la bonne humeur contagieuse. Sirius lui, semblait moins extravagant que son complice. Il avait un regard mystérieux mais à la fois déterminé. Plus grand que les autres, Les cheveux lui tombant négligemment devant les yeux, il avait l'air du parfait séducteur.

Le regard de Narvath avait croisé celui de Sirius. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui faisait ressentir une étrange impression; une sorte de chaleur rassurante mais terrifiante à la fois.

James qui avait remarqué leurs regards brisa le silence avec un "hum hum". Sirius détourna subitement le regard, il paraissait embarrasser.

Je… je crois que nous devrions y allez, expliqua celui-ci.

Je suis d'acore, répondit Remus, Le coure de potion commence bientôt.

Rétablie toi rapidement! Lança Sirius sur un ton maladroit.

Et les 4 amis sortirent de l'infirmerie, abandonnant une fille complètement déboussolée.

* * *

Quelque pars dans les donjons de l'école, Les maraudeurs assistait à leur coure de potion en commun avec les Serpentard. Aujourd'hui, les élèves de 6eme année préparaient une solution très difficile qui emmenait la détente du corps et de l'esprit. Il y avait une bonne trentaine de direction précise à suivre s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver avec une simple limonade à l'aspect peu ragoûtant. Il devaient tout d'abord découpé en fine lamelle les yeux d'une jeune chauve-souris et les incorporé à intervalle précise à un fond d'eau bouillonnante sans les jeter pour évité une réaction violente. Ils devaient ensuite remuer la mixture d'une façon particulière pendant un certain temps en ajoutant d'autres ingrédients étranges à certaine heure et différent intervalle jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne d'un rose criard. Là, la tâche s'averrait plus facile. Il s'agissait de baisser le feu et d'attendre patiemment que la mixture devienne transparente en la remuant a quelque reprise avec un os de cheval.

À leur table, Remus et Peter s'acharnait à la tâche. Peter découpait ses yeux avec minutie, Remus remuait sa potion avec concentration. Derrière eux, James et Sirius attendaient patiemment que leur solution vire au transparent.

Et bien dit donc toi, dit James en rigolant, Elle ta taper dans l'œil Nira!

De, hein? Quoi?! Balbutia Sirius.

Ben voyons, n'essaye pas de faire à semblant de! Tu avais l'air complètement absorbé à la contempler.

Elle est jolie… c'est tout.

Juste sa? Je ne t'ai jamais vue dans un tel états au par avant.

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

Bien d'habitude tu t'empresses à jouer ton jeune homme mystérieux au sourire charmeur et j'en passe.

Sirius rie de bon cœur. Il était vrai que lorsqu'une fille lui plaisait, il sortait toujours le grand jeu. Habituellement, il arrivait toujours à la séduire. Mais Narvath était différente. Le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti en croisant son regard était bien différent de tout ce qu'il avait perçu au par avant. Une vague ni chaude ni froide s'était emparé de son corps. Il s'était sentit entouré d'une étrange sensation. En fait, c'était indescriptible. Sirius souri en repensant a la sensation qui l'avait envahi à ce moment la. Il regardait fixement la flamme sous son chaudron.

Sirius?

Hum?

Sa vas?

Oui… oui sa vas.

* * *

Lorsque les gars avaient quitté l'infirmerie, Narvath était resté immobile en fixant la porte. Lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard de Sirius, Elle avait ressentit une étrange sensation, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler quand ni pourquoi. Ce sont les petits pas pressé de l'infirmière qui sorti Narvath de ses pensées. Elle avait traversé la pièce en marmonnant quelques mots pour elle-même. Nira l'avait regardé passé puis s'était assise en indien sur son lit. Son regard s'était ensuite posé sur les sucreries. Elle s'empara de quelques paquets et s'empressa d'y goutter.

Elle ouvrit en premier une boite de Dragée surprise et en saisit deux. Nira inspira un bon coup et en croqua une. À l'orange! Elle ne se doutait sûrement pas qu'en fait, elle avait été chanceuse! C'est pourquoi elle en prit une deuxième et eu un sursaut en reconnaissant le goût du basilic! Une épice qu'elle détestait!

Mais pas le temps de s'attarder au détail étrange, vite une autre boite! Qui n'aurait pas l'envie pressante de goûter les sucreries d'un monde magique?

Elle saisit donc un sac de jujube apparemment ordinaire. Dessus il était écrit "Fizwizz". Ne se doutant de rien, elle en mangea un. Un cri de sursaut résonna dans l'infirmerie lorsqu'elle s'était élevée de quelque centimètre au dessus de son lit.

Jamais auparavant elle s'était autant amusée. Elle s'était mise à courir dans les aires en riant à plein poumon… Au grand désespoir de Mme Pomfresh.

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre… l'action n'y ai pas vraiment mais… bon tout vas venir dans le deuxième et le troisièmes qui sont déjà en cour d'écriture! J'espère que vous avez aimé… et désolé pour toutes les fautes de français (Je suis nulle Oo). Sinon REVIEW!! j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensé! Quelques idées aussi serait la bien venue!

Aussi, je lance un petit défi! Pour ceux qui possède un talent particulier pour le dessin… Je vous mets au défi de dessiner Narvath comme vous l'imaginez. Je mettrais les images au début de chaque chapitre! ( je vais tenter de les faire apparaître… sinon temps pi, ce sera un lien. ) envoyer moi les images sur mon adresse e-mail (minimouette01 sur hotmail.)


End file.
